<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From friends to lovers by SorayaTPB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125347">From friends to lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaTPB/pseuds/SorayaTPB'>SorayaTPB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trailer Park Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaTPB/pseuds/SorayaTPB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian can't fall asleep because of Ricky again, but that night changed everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From friends to lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian once again turned over. He reached into the bedside table to grab his watch.<br/>
Is 2:47. He still couldn't sleep. One thing kept him awake.<br/>
For several weeks he spent a lot of time alone with Ricky, because he needed someone to tell about his still growing problems.<br/>
Who else could he trust more than his best friend in whole life?<br/>
Julian still read to sleep unsuccessfully when he heard a loud knock on the door.<br/>
"Julian! Please, open this fucking door!"<br/>
He rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glass with rum and cola, and reluctantly went to open the door.<br/>
"What do you want, Ricky? Don't shout, it's almost 3 at night "<br/>
"I'm sorry I come so late, but I have nowhere to sleep and it is damn cold here. Can I sleep in your car? "<br/>
Ricky was shivering with cold and frost formed on his mustache.<br/>
The blue gaze gazed meekly at Julian's sleepy eyes.<br/>
"No Ricky, the leather upholstery is there and you will be colder, go inside."<br/>
Ricky smiled slightly and a spark of joy appeared in his eyes.<br/>
Julian went to the bedroom and in the meantime put the glass of drink on the kitchen counter and Ricky followed him.<br/>
"Sleep on the couch, Rick. Go away! "<br/>
He said it although I wanted the opposite.<br/>
Julian recently had a bad mood because he slept little by thinking about Ricky.<br/>
It wasn't until so many years before he swallowed that he was madly in love with his best friend.<br/>
Although Bubbles was his beloved friend, his tenderness was different with him than with Ricky.<br/>
He loved staying with him and looking into his blue eyes.<br/>
"I just wanted to hang out with you so I wouldn't be alone, Jules, but I don't want to disturb you."<br/>
Julian felt a little sorry because Ricky had been more sad than usual lately.<br/>
He thought for a moment and said:<br/>
"Ah, not good. You can sleep with me if you want. "<br/>
"Thanks buddy, you don't even know how much it means to me"<br/>
Julian smiled and walked over to Ricky who was standing in the corridor.<br/>
He grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the bed.<br/>
Julian's cat look and tiger smile flashed before Ricky's eyes.<br/>
I was surprised because Jules never did such a thing and did not know that he was within the reach of this capable.<br/>
Julian pushed him onto the bed. He stood between his legs and leaned over him.<br/>
He moved his hand over Ricky's cheek and brought his lips to his ear.<br/>
Ricky, stunned by the situation.<br/>
"You don't even know how I love you, Rick. I'm so happy you're here. "<br/>
Julian's voice sounded almost desperate.<br/>
Ricky folded his arms behind him to draw him closer.<br/>
"I love you too, Jules. Damn, you're so hot when you're lying on me. "<br/>
Julian smiled, tangled the place in Ricky's curly hair and began kissing him passionately.<br/>
"I've always wanted that moment, Jules."<br/>
Ricky reached under his shirt and ran his hand over Julian's chest, who at the same time began to unbutton the buttons on his shirts and reach for his sweatpants without breaking the kiss.<br/>
"Ahh, damn it."<br/>
Ricky groaned as his best friend began to push his dick through his pants.<br/>
"Do you like it, Ricky?"<br/>
He said in a voice full of desirable.<br/>
"Never stop, Jules! I will kill you if you stop now! "<br/>
Ricky no longer kisses enough and pounding through his pants. I wanted something more now.<br/>
Julian moaned louder as Ricky unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his cock.<br/>
It is not based that this is really happening. That after so many fantasies about Ricky he is finally so close with him.<br/>
He started kissing Ricky's neck, chest and stomach down to the waist.<br/>
"Ahh, Rick, you're so damn big"<br/>
He took the tip of the cock in his mouth and began to glide up and down.<br/>
Ricky felt like in heaven and began to moan loudly, grabbing Julian by the longer strands of jet black hair.<br/>
"So damn good!"<br/>
He continued, his eyes closed, his fat cock disappearing into his lover's mouth.<br/>
Julian wanted to give Ricky as much pleasure as possible, so he put his hand around the roller with one hand and moved his lips evenly.<br/>
"Shit, Jules! I will be there soon!"<br/>
This information, however, did not prevent Julian from playing.<br/>
"Ah fuck!"<br/>
Ricky shouted when he reached Julian's throat.<br/>
Julian spat some sperm on his friend's penis and ran a hand over it, still keeping eye contact.<br/>
Finally he sank onto the bed next to Ricky, tugging at his still hard and pressure penis.<br/>
"I will help you with this."<br/>
Ricky smirked and put his hand on Julian's penis.<br/>
"Mmmm whore"<br/>
Julian threw his head back and began to breathe heavily and moan at the touch of his lover.<br/>
Ricky continued to look into his blue eyes passionately.<br/>
Jules bit his lip when he felt the approaching orgasm.<br/>
"Rick, I'm so close! Ahhhh! "<br/>
He covered his face with his hand so as not to be too loud, because if someone in the park finds out what they are doing, he will laugh at them.<br/>
"Jules, don't do it - you're so exciting when you make such sounds"<br/>
Ricky grabbed him with his free hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb.<br/>
Soon Julian's chest and belly were decorated with white sperm ribbons.<br/>
After a moment, he grabbed a handkerchief and Ricky kissed his neck.<br/>
A moment later Ricky went to the kitchen with a smile - he returned with a glass of rum and cola, which he handed to Julian.<br/>
"I love you man - you are so good to me." - said Julian gratefully<br/>
"You are my best friend, Jules - I will do anything for you buddy."<br/>
Ricky looks exhausted and what he did with Julian.<br/>
He cuddled with Julian's neck and embraced his belt, so he felt completely.<br/>
Julian put the glass down on the bedside table and leaned on Ricky.<br/>
He covered both of them with a blanket because they were naked and I got a little cold in the trailer that had previously been hot on their bodies and Ricky fell asleep almost immediately.<br/>
They both felt happy and loved like never before - they knew that it would always be good if will stay together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>